


(Не)везение

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Фортуна — это не женщина. Фортуна — это колесо, которое вращается постоянно.





	(Не)везение

— И когда они планируют явиться? — зло прошипел Юра.

— Понятия не имею, — Отабек сплюнул — слюна была розовая, вкус крови никуда не делся. Твою мать.

Он прикрыл глаза. Спокойно. Никто не умер, все целы. Судя по симптомам, внутренних повреждений нет. Дышать больно, но ребра не сломаны. Хорошо. Все могло быть хуже. Даже сотрясения нет. Юра отделался порезами от осколков разбитого в хлам экрана. Все лицо… кровило сильно, но это было скорее просто болезненно, чем опасно. Порез на бедре у самого Отабека и то опаснее. К счастью, рассекло только мышцы. Могло быть хуже. Анатомию он помнил хорошо.

Посадка вышла жесткой. Внезапно замигавшие алые лампы по всему кораблю стали полной неожиданностью. Юра и Отабек никогда не пренебрегали техосмотром, на маленьком корабле с экипажем в два человека это было так же опасно, как и на здоровенном дредноуте. Внезапная поломка, заклинившие капсулы спасения, прорыв через атмосферу ближайшей планеты, посадка, которая едва не расколола их судно напополам… будет о чем рассказать.

— Нам везет, как утопленникам, — отозвался Отабек, просматривая данные на уцелевшем мониторе. Судя по всему, где-то была дыра: состав воздуха изменился. — Планета нас не убьет сразу. Состав воздуха другой, но не токсичный, дышать можно, какое-то время даже без фильтров. Тектоническая активность слабая. Есть вода. Повезло.

Юра выругался, попытался стереть набежавшую с брови кровь.

— А что-то живое и кусачее?

Отабек покачал головой.

— Данных нет. В этом секторе ничего интересного, его не исследовали.

— Заебись.

Отабек переключил камеры. Несколько вышли из строя. Двигатели были в порядке, а вот ядро корабля представляло плачевное зрелище. Жилой блок почти не пострадал, медблок серьезно тряхнуло, но основные компьютеры вроде уцелели. Да, все могло быть и хуже.

— Пиздец, грузовой отсек идеально целый. Какого хуя мы обломались? — хмыкнул Юра и тут же спросил: — Кто там на спасении?

— Виктор.

— Бля, — протянул Юра. — Почему именно этот еблан? Почему хотя бы не Милка с Сарой? Ебать. Это нихуя не везение.

Экран моргнул желтой лампой, одна из камер среагировала на движение. Отабек моргнул тоже. Что это было? Он перевел камеры в ручной режим, зашарил, пытаясь найти источник движения. Нет, все спокойно.

— Бек, — хрипло позвал Юра. Отабек обернулся. Юра откопал запасной экран — двенадцать дюймов, но хоть что-то — и теперь смотрел в него не моргая. Отабек узнал изображение одной из внешних камер. Все было спокойно, серовато-бурая земля и камни. Мелькнуло красное, ползучее, живое, и скрылось где-то в камнях. Здоровое такое… Шкуру продрало морозом, волосы, показалось, встали дыбом. Юра обернулся к Отабеку, глаза были круглые.

— Арсенал уцелел? — спросил Отабек, не узнавая собственный голос. Юра кивнул. — Значит, нам и вправду повезло.


End file.
